El bar
by RimayShiki
Summary: La veia todos los dias, y nunca se atrevia a hablarle hasta ese dia LaxusXOc


La miro prenderse un cigarro con un diminuto rayo que salió de su dedo. La miro mientras se recogía el pelo negro en un moño. La miro mientras pedía una cerveza al camarero. La miro pagar la cuenta. La miro sonreír al camarero. Y la miro mientras salía por la puerta.

Todos los días era igual. El llegaba a la hora exacta y se sentaba en su mesa de siempre, mirándola de costado. Ella llegaba cinco minutos después y se sentaba en ese banquillo que parecía ser de su propiedad, saca un cigarro lo prendía con su magia. Daba una, dos, tres caladas y pedía una cerveza. Nunca hablaba. Cuando su terminaba su cerveza y su segundo cigarro dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa y se iba, de la misma forma en la que había llegado. Como una desconocida para él.

Ella se había vuelto como un imán para sus ojos. Verla con sus ojos negros y su cabello negro. Su sonrisa en cuando el camarero le traía la cerveza. Su mueca cuando se acababa su cerveza. Su movimiento con la mano izquierda cuando daba una calada al cigarro. Sabía todo sobre ella, menos su nombre. Había pensado en acercársele, ¿pero con qué escusa? La que se le ocurría era pedirle fuego y que de la nada saliera una conversación, pero cada vez que se atrevía a hacerlo, ella se marchaba rápidamente del local.

Era ridículo Laxus Dreyar no se atrevía a hablarle a una mujer, a una mujer que le gustaba, a una mujer que a pesar de que quisiera no podría hacerle daño si pensaba que él era un acosador –era de pequeña estatura- , una mujer con su misma magia o eso parecía. Tenía miedo de que después de hacerlo, después de acercarse a ella, no volviera más.

Se fue media hora después de ella. Camino hacia su casa, donde seguramente en la puerta estaría Fred, diciéndole por que no había estado antes en su casa. Era como una madre o su esposa.

¿Ella sería buena esposa? Imaginaba que si, tenia aire de ser una buena persona y alguien que quiere mucho a los suyos. Entro a su casa después de pasar las comunes e insoportables preguntas de Fred y cerró la puerta con un pie. La veía vacía.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando volvía se espiarla sentía su casa vacía. Quería verla correr hacia el o gritarle por llegar tarde.

Maldijo para sus adentros antes de sentarse en una silla. Se había enamorado de una mujer, sin siquiera conocerla, sin siquiera haber hablado con ella, sin siquiera saber cómo se llamaba.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en ella una vez más antes de quedarse dormido.

Maldijo al verse en el espejo del local, otra vez en la misma mesa a la misma hora de todos los días. Miro el reloj sobre él. Tenía que estar por llegar. Espero. Hoy le iba a decir que había ido todos los días desde hacían dos meses a verla en ese bar, solamente para decirle hola. Le diría que él era Laxus y que era miembro de Fairy Tail y que quería salir con ella. Que quería conocerla mejor. No, mejor primero le preguntaría su nombre. Le pediría fuego y una vez allí, comenzaría la conversación.

No llego. Pasaron los minutos y ella no apareció. Le pareció raro ella siempre era puntual al ir a ese bar. Igual espero dos horas con la misma botella de cerveza en mano. Al aburrirse de esperarla pago la cerveza y salió del bar. Camino por las calles desiertas a esa hora de la noche. Aun no quería irse a casa, lo más probable es que la sintiera mas vacía que de costumbre.

Camino sin rumbo y la vio. Reconoció su cabello y el de otro hombre. Siguió su camino. Se iban a cruzar. Vio con un pequeño dolor en el pecho que iban el la rodaba por la cintura, que ella estaba sonrojada mirando el suelo y que él se susurraba cosas al oído. Camino a su lado sin levantar la vista del suelo, en donde la había puesto en cuanto estuvieron cerca. A los pocos metros escucho un fuerte golpe de que algo se había caído y un pequeño grito de auxilio. Se dio media vuelta y se extraño a verla a ella con su acompañante. Volvió a escuchar que algo se caía y luego otro grito aunque esté un poco más alto.

Corrió hacia de donde venia el grito y el ruido de las cosas y allí estaba ella. Arrinconada en un rincón con su falda en el suelo y rasgada y el con un gran palo de hielo en mano.

Su sonrojo no era por vergüenza de estar con él. Si vergüenza era que estaba pasando frente a un extraño con la falda media rajada. El no le estaba sujetando de la cintura por amor, era para que lo se fuera, tampoco le susurraba cosas al oído, la estaba amenazando.

-Oye-Hablo de forma tranquila como normalmente hablaba, el hombre se dio media vuelta y sonrió a verlo-Déjala ir

-No molestes amigo, saldrás mal parado-Agrando su palo y nuevamente le dio la espalda volviendo hacia la chica la cual se hizo aun más pequeña, espero unos segundo y volvió a darse vuelta-¿Quieres unirte? Esta puta me debe mucho.

Transformo su mirada tranquila en una de odio y cuando el otro hombre quiso acordar estaba quemado por un rayo. El palo de hielo se derrito y el hombre cayó al suelo, haciendo que la chica gritara. Laxus volvió a su mirada tranquila y se quito la capa que traía puesta. Camino hacia el rincón donde estaba la chica. Esta tembló, al sentir que Laxus le ponía su capa encima.

-¿Estas bien?-La chica levanto los ojos del suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de la nada. Se abrazo al pecho de Laxus logrando que este tuviera un pequeño sonrojo-Tranquila, ya está todo bien.

Estuvieron allí quietos durante un buen rato, ella lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho y él le pasaba la mano por el pelo. Cuando la chica dejo de sollozar levanto la mirada del suelo y le miro a los ojos. El la miro y ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres el del bar-Dijo la chica después de que Laxus se le ofreciera acompañarla a su casa-El que siempre se está mirando- Laxus abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego miro al suelo avergonzado-Al principio pensé que eras un acosador, y luego vi que nunca te acercabas nunca me seguías, nunca hacías nada raro. Solo me mirabas. Pregunte al barman sobre ti y me dijo que eras de Fairy Tail y que eras el gran Laxus Dreyar. Te iba a saludar hoy, pero…

Se separo de él en cuando llegaron a un hotel. La vio que le sonreía nuevamente y que se iba al hotel. Cuando abrió la puerta antes de entrar se giro hacia él y le dijo

-Gracias, Laxus. Me has salvado. Puede que uno de estos días podamos tomar unas copas.

Le regalo otra sonrisa lo que hizo que Laxus despertara de su subconsciente

-¿Cómo te llamas?-La chica rio y volvió a salir hacia fuera. Quedo a unos centímetros de Laxus el cual desvió la mirada-Siempre iba al bar a preguntártelo pero no podía

-Me llamo Lexie Valantine Laxus-Se puso en pequeñas puntas de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sonrió en cuando se separo de él y camino nuevamente hacia el hotel-Me quedare con tu capa, así tendremos un pretexto para volver a vernos ¿Verdad?

La chica le sonrió y entro al hotel cerrando la puerta.

Laxus sonrió de costado y lentamente fue ensanchando su sonrisa. Volvió sobre sus pies a buscar al hombre del callejón, para demostrarle que esa era su chica y que nadie iba a volver a tocarla.


End file.
